Perilous Night
by Keiichi
Summary: Something is wrong in the universe, how will this affect Tenchi and the others...(Part 3 now up and please rr ;;)
1. Perilous Night

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tenchi Muyo! characters and stuff. They belong to AIC and 

  
  


Pioneer I think. Please don't sue me cuz all you'll get is air, and a bill from your lawyer. ^_^;;

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was yet another hot summer day. Sasami tended the kitchen while Ryoko loitered

  
  


around. Kiyone and Mihoshi patrolled the system, while Washu experimented and tested in her 

  
  


lab. Ayeka...

"Oh Tenchi!" his grandfather called out.

Tenchi turned to him. "Yes grandfather?" Beads of sweat rolled down his face.

"How about some training, boy..." the old man laughed. "You've worked long enough

  
  


today."

  
  


Tenchi let out a sigh of relief. He dropped the hoe to the ground and picked up his shirt, 

  
  


which he had discarded beforehand. "The girls up to their usual bit?"

  
  


Katsuhito nodded and the two walked along the path towards the sparring area. Not long

  
  


after, the two were fighting away with their wooden bokkens. The sun began to set over the 

  
  


mountains. As usual, Sasami was just about done with dinner.

"Tenchi..." Katsuhito yawned.

  
  


"Yes grandfather?" Tenchi replied, ready to leave.

  
  


"Before we go in, lets try some new training." Katsuhito smiled.

  
  


New training? He thought. "Sure I guess...what did you have in mind grandfather?" 

  
  


Tenchi asked. His stomach grumbled.

  
  


Katsuhito clapped his hands and the door of the shed slid open. Ayeka stepped out in her

  
  


battle attire. Tenchi froze in place, shocked. What the... An energy wave bolted from Ayeka 

  
  


towards Tenchi.

"AAAAAA!" Tenchi yelled, narrowly evading the assault. "Ayeka! What are you doing?!"

  
  


"Helping you Tenchi," she replied, launching another wave of energy.

  
  


Tenchi, mustering all the courage he could, held up his bokken. *FWACK* Tenchi 

  
  
  
  


twitched on the ground, his bokken snapped over his head.

  
  


"Ease up Ayeka...." Katsuhito mumbled before bursting into laughter.

  
  


"Eh? Oh my! Hehe..." Ayeka chuckled a little before running to Tenchi's side. "Tenchi?

  
  


Tenchi dear, are you alright?"

  
  


The dinner bell rang in the distance, Tenchi's eyes shot open. Tenchi grinned at the 

  
  


concerned Ayeka. "Well, besides the headache and growling stomach...I guess I'm fine." Tenchi

  
  


scratched his head. "I bet that was funny."

  
  


Katsuhito controlled his laughing. "You'll need more training Tenchi, but lets go eat 

  
  


now." The three started for the house. 

  
  


By the time they reached the house, all three were in normal dress. Ayeka opened the

  
  


door. The sweet aroma of Sasami's cooking filled the air. Tenchi walked into the dining room. 

  
  


"Wow Sasami!" he smiled. "That smells great!"

  
  


Sasami blushed slightly. "Thank you Tenchi, I hope you...I hope you all like it." She 

  
  


finished bringing out all the food and everyone ate the great meal. 

  
  


"Sasami..." Ayeka said, looking at her worn sister.

  
  


"Yes sister?" she replied.

  
  


"You go rest. I'll take care of the dishes." Ayeka said smiling.

  
  


"Thank you very much!" Sasami yelled. She then ran out the door with Ryo Oh Ki. 

  
  


Tenchi stood in the other doorway. He smiled at Ayeka's action. He began to stack dishes

  
  


"Lord Tenchi...you don't need to do that, I can handle it." Ayeka told him.

  
  


"It's quite all right Ayeka. It was very respectable of you to give Sasami a break." He took

  
  


the dishes to the kitchen.

  
  
  
  


They began washing the dishes together. The word spun around in Ayeka's mind. Him

  
  


and her, her and him. The match seemed so perfect in her head. The short time it took to wash the 

  
  


dishes felt like an eternity for her. Standing next to him made her heart race.

  
  


"Phew!" Tenchi exhaled. "Lets go outside and look at the stars."

  
  


Ayeka just followed him. They watched the sky for about an hour. Ayeka's hear began to

  
  


beat rapidly. Should I? Shouldn't I? I will...she thought. She motioned her hand toward his. Just

  
  


as she was about to make contact the door behind them slammed open. Tenchi and Ayeka 

  
  


jumped, scared out of their wits. Tenchi came to his senses and looked to see who it was.

  
  


"Heeey...whaaat are you two doin'?!" Mihoshi slurred out, her breath heavily smelled of 

  
  


sake. 

  
  


"Who let Mihoshi into the sake again..." Tenchi grumbled...

  
  


Kiyone arrived just shortly after. She picked up her partner and took her away, probably

  
  


to their room. The two watched the sky some more. Before long, Sasami, Ryoko, Washu, and 

  
  


Nobiyuki joined them. They all stared a conversation that went into the night. 

  
  


"Breakfast!!" Sasami called.

  
  


Everyone came crashing down the stairs. They quickly got up and ran to the table. Washu

  
  


finished first.

"That was very good Sasami." she told the young iron chef. Smiling she then went back to 

  
  


her lab. 

"Mihoshi...It's time for work." Kiyone yawned, standing up.

"Awww...but Kiyone...can't we take a day off?" Mihoshi cried out.

Kiyone, looking agitated, grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and dragged her away. Ryoko began to float out the door until something caught her eye. 

She saw Tenchi and Ayeka cleaning off the table. What does she think she's doing? Trying to score points with MY Tenchi? Ayeka and Tenchi cleaned about half of the mess. As they went to get the rest, Ryoko piled it all into one pile, and began taking it to the kitchen. 

"Looook Tenchi! I'm helping with the dishes!" Ryoko announced. The pile of the dishes began to wobble.

"Um...Ryoko..." Tenchi winced.

"See Tenchi! I can do anything I want!" She closed her eyes and grinned at Ayeka. Tenchi closed his eyes, and sighed. 

*CRASH* The dishes toppled over. Tenchi opened his eyes to see Ryoko amidst a pile of broken dirty dishes. Ayeka burst out laughing. Sasami ran into the room.

"No! Ryoko!" Sasami yelled.

"I was only trying to help...," Ryoko frowned.

Tenchi kneeled down beside her and brushed some breakfast off her shoulder. He tried to keep calm. 

"That was very nice of you Ryoko." He smiled. "Maybe you'll get it right next time."

Ayeka mumbled to herself. Ryo Oh Ki tugged at Sasami's skirt. Sasami pet Ryo Oh Ki and the two ran outside to play.

"Well...ehe...I'll just be going now." Ryoko said phasing away.

"Why that no good, destructive monster woman!" Ayeka yelled, anger in her voice. "First she tries to help clean up then winds up making a mess and sticks us with it!"

"It's alright Ayeka." Tenchi tried to calm her. He began sweeping up the mess. Ayeka took a few breaths and calmed down. She went into the next room and got a garbage bag. The mess was soon cleaned up. 

The house shook. Losing her footing, Ayeka feel, landing in Tenchi's arms. The made eye contact and she blushed profusely. The house shook again. Tenchi snapped out of it and got Ayeka to her feet.

"What the heck is going on here? Washu messing up another experiment?" Tenchi yelled. 

Ryoko phased in right in-between Ayeka and Tenchi. She grabbed him and teleported him and herself aboard Ryo Oh Ki, who had become a ship.

"Ryoko! Go get Ayeka!" Tenchi snapped.

"I've got other things to worry about than that stuck up princess." She replied without emotion. "Juraian ships have opened fire on your house."

"Get my sister!!" Sasami yelled out, crying.

"What!? Juraian ships?!" Tenchi flinched. "Ryo Oh Ki! Beam me back into the house!"

Before Ryoko could protest, Tenchi was gone. Washu appeared. "What is going on?" she asked, looking at Ryoko.

"Ayeka!" He called out. "Ayeka! Where are you?!" Tenchi ran through the house.

"I am here!" she called out to him.

He ran towards the sound of her voice. "Ayeka are you alright?" The house shook again, violently, and the ceiling came crashing down. Tenchi pushed Ayeka out of the was, but was caught under the flux of rubble. 

"No! Tenchi!"Ayeka cried out, kneeling beside him. She tried moving the rubble that was crushing the other half of his body. 

Tenchi coughed a little. "Ayeka..." he managed to say. "Ayeka ... are you alright?"

"Oh my! Yes Tenchi! You saved me!" She began to cry more. A blue beam of light then surrounded the princess. Tenchi glance in horror as Ayeka ascended up the light.

"Ayeka! No! Ayeeeeka!" 

"Tenchiiiii!"

"Ayekaaaaa!"

  
  


Washu zoomed the monitor. "Oh my..."

"What is it Washu?" Sasami asked, scared.

"Ayeka has just been taken into one of the ships." She checked her sensors. "And Tenchi..." she paused.

"Damn it Washu! What is it? Is Tenchi okay?" Ryoko yelled at her.

"Tenchi is hurt. He was caught under rubble I presume, saving Ayeka...alone"

Alone. It's all my fault Tenchi is hurt. I let him down because of my jealousy. Please my Tenchi, please be okay. Ryoko held in her emotions.

"Ryoko! The ships are leaving!" Sasami yelled.

"They must be heading back to Jurai." Washu snapped. "Something must be wrong there."

Yagame began to descend towards the Masaki's lake, heavily damaged. The ship holding Ayeka left Earth's space and headed for Jurai. The other two descended back down and began to fire at Ryo Oh Ki. Tenchi's eyes widened as he watched on. It all then went black.

  
  
  
  



	2. Feelings Rising

Perilous Nights Pt. 2

  
  


Tenchi's eyes slowly opened. His eyes focused and Ryoko came into view. She sat next to him sobbing.

"Ryoko..." he whispered out.

She jumped on him, hugging him with all her strength. Her eyes were filled with joy. "Oh Tenchi!" She cried out happily. "I was so worried!"

Tenchi cringed slightly, in pain. "Ahem...Ryoko..."

"Oh! I'm sorry..." She giggled, letting him go.

"Wha...what happened Ryoko? Is everyone alright?"

"Tenchi, the ships that attacked were those of Juraian rebels or something. Yagame was shot down, but Mihoshi and Kiyone are alright." she explained.

"Ju...Juraian?! Are S....what about Sasami? And Ayeka?!" He paused. A memory flashed in his head of his last sight of her.

"Sasami?..well they tried to take her but Ryo Oh Ki destroyed them. And Ayeka..." Ryoko stopped. 

"They got away with her...didn't they?"

Ryoko nodded.

Tenchi slid out of bed and began waling for the door. He slipped to the floor, weakened.

"We...we have to save her..."

"How do you intend to do that Tenchi?" Washu inquired, entering the room.

"I don't know...but we have to...and now!" Tenchi replied, yelling, while getting to his feet. 

"We have word from the Galaxy Police that the rebels have taken over about half of Jurai already." Washu reported. "The probability of our success doesn't look good."

"Damn Probability!" Tenchi cried out, punching the wall. "Ayeka!!"

Ryoko and Washu looked on as he continued on, hitting the wall.

  
  


"Wake up Princess.." the tall man ordered, staring at her with his cold eyes.

Ayeka sat up. She looked at the man that was behind the vine-like bars. "Let me go immediately!" She ordered.

"Your orders mean nothing Princess." The man smiled. "Your family's hold on Jurai will not last much longer."

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean by that?" She asked, puzzled.

"Our commander is slowly taking over the planet. The emperor is losing his kingdom and he'll lose even more if he doesn't give up."

"My father will never give up..."

"Hush Princess..."

"Besides, Tenchi will come, I know he will." She said confidently.

"Tenchi? That boy? That boy that was buried?" The man laughed. "I seriously doubt that. And I bet your sister is on her way right now too."

Ayeka stood up, her headpiece began to glow. "Let me go, I'm warning you. Let me go now!"

The man began to walk away. "I wouldn't try that if I were you." He warned, chuckling.

Ayeka disregarded him. She soon formed an energy attack and fired it at the door. As it hit the door, it encountered resistance, so much that it froze in place. It suddenly flew back at her. She hit the wall and was knocked unconscious.

"Tenchi? Do you know what you are doing?" Kiyone asked.

"Yes. I know. I have to go."

"But you should wait for us...you...."

"I know, but Ayeka needs help now. Go and rest, I am leaving now." Tenchi began floating up to Ryo Oh Ki, who'd fully regenerated.

The air rumpled as Ryo Oh Ki launched into space. Sasami watched from the window, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Be careful Tenchi...be careful."

  
  


"Ryo Oh Ki, full speed." Tenchi ordered.

Ryo Oh Ki meowed in acknowledgment, and began turning bright red. In a big boom, Ryo Oh Ki was already out of the solar system.

The noise awakened Ryoko. She floated downstairs and noticed Sasami looking out the window. "What are you looking at Sasami?"

"I was watching Tenchi leave." she replied.

"What?!" Ryoko yelled. "Ryo Oh Ki! Get over here now!" 

Silence followed.

"He took off in Ryo Oh Ki..."

Kiyone walked in. "Yagame is almost finished with repairs."

Ryoko punched through the banister of the stairs. "Why? Why couldn't he just wait for me? To go after her alone?"

Kiyone looked at Ryoko. "Because he loves her..."

Ryoko froze. The color in her skin immediately flushed away.

"...just as he loves all of us. He would have gone if it were you or Sasami, or me, or one of the others."

Ryoko slowly snapped out of her trance. She closed her eyes. "I...I guess..."

Washu appeared in the middle of the room. "Yagame's repairs are now complete."

Ryoko and Kiyone glanced at one another. They both grinned slightly.

Moments later, Yagame took off for space. 

  
  


A communications screen popped up in front of a cold looking man. A battle worn man with a large beard appeared.

"Nice of you to call Azuka." The man smiled.

"You will not win Kagato." Azuka told him.

"You won't even surrender if your daughter's are in my possession?" Kagato laughed.

"I do not beli..." Azuka started but Kagato interrupted him. 

"You don't believe me?" Kagato waved his hand and a view screen opened up with a live feed from Ayeka's cell. "Ayeka is here now...Sasami should be here shortly."

Azuka froze with fear, and the transmission ended.

  
  


The ship rattled and Tenchi ran down the corridor, chased by many Juraian guards. With one quick step, he jumped back and slashed. The guards fell to the floor. He finally came to what he recognized as the bridge. On the other side of the door the mid part grew red hot. The officers and guards froze. An explosion followed. As the smoke lifted, they saw the young Juraian prince standing there, his sword glowing brightly.

Tenchi glared at the commander. "Tell me where Ayeka is...tell me right this instant..."

"Never!" The man shouted back with bravado.

The guards attempted to rush him. They fell with ease. The man became frightened.

"Tell me now..." Tenchi ordered.

"Jurai..." the officer replied.

Tenchi phased to Ryo Oh Ki. "To Jurai, full speed!"

Ryo Oh Ki sped off leaving the crippled ship behind.

Yagame arrived at the damaged ship that Tenchi had left, just as he arrived in the Jurai system

  
  


Kagato stood there, smiling at Ayeka. A transmission broke the peace.

"Sir, a ship identified as Ryo Oh Ki has entered the system. The ship is on a direct course for these coordinates!"

Ayeka looked up into the air. "Tenchi! I'm here!"

"He can't hear you girl...soon he'll be dead anyway."

Azuka looked up into the red sunset sky. Very faintly he could see a battle going on. He went in to check his army's sensors. "What's going on? The expeditionary fleet shouldn't be here yet."

"It's not the fleet sir."

"Well what the hell is going on."

"The rebel fleet sir..."

"What about it?!!"

"It's ....it's been completely eradicated!"

"By ...by whom?! A fleet of ours?!"

"Ryo Oh Ki..."

  
  


Ryo Oh Ki began to glow. In a huge explosion, the remnants of the rebel fleet fell to the planet. 

"Now Ryo Oh Ki." Tenchi ordered.

She acknowledged and headed straight through the atmosphere towards the location he sensed Ayeka. 

Ryo Oh Ki continued on, brushing through the minor barriers that crossed her's and Tenchi's path. Finally, on the horizon a large black fortress appeared.

  
  



	3. Final Battle

  
  
  
  
  
  


Ayeka felt the floor shake. She could hear explosions outside. What's going on? She thought. Tenchi? Father?

Kagato appeared in front of her cell. "Time to come with me, princess."

A faint black gas filled the chamber, surrounding her. Though she tried to her breath, a sharp pain ran through her body. Kagato had opened the door, and punched her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She passed out.

Alarms sounded throughout all the passageways. Explosions. Troops filled the halls. Tenchi tried his best to evade capture. He then accidentally fell into the a room full of guards. Shit, he thought. 

The soldiers charged him. He charged at the guards. The fight soon ended with Tenchi standing, holding his sword towards the only guard remaining, the captain. 

The guard captain simply laughed at Tenchi. Tenchi's face grew red with anger. 

"Where is Ayeka!?" Tenchi yelled, swinging his sword at his large opponent.

The captain parried the attack and used his free hand to punch Tenchi. The hit connected, causing Tenchi to stumble back. Some blood dribble from his lip. The captain then took the hilt of his sword he wielded with both of his hands. Tenchi froze. The guard captain's sword's blade grew very large.

The two began fighting. Tenchi's thoughts raced. Damn it. I have to find a weak spot. This is like that damn story 'David versus Goliath'. The thought broke as Tenchi was hit through a wall.

Ayeka awoke chained to a bed. She was shocked to see her cloths had been changed. She now wore a silken night gown. Kagato stepped from the shadows in a ceremonial type robe. 

"Do not fear, the royal blood line will not die princess, I personally plan to keep you in the new royalty."

"You bastard!"

"You are going to, like it or not..." Kagato laughed. He moved closer to her. He put his hand over her mouth and began kissing the side of her neck. She closed her tearing eyes. She cried in her thoughts. Tenchi? Father? Where are you? Oh Tenchi....my...

"Ayeeeeeka!!" A voice shouted, as the door to the room shattered. Kagato turned to look. The captain of his guard fell from the smoke. A bright blue light could be seen in the grey cloud. Tenchi stepped forward. 

"Tenchi!" Ayeka cried out. She was silenced as the back of Kagato's hand caught her on her cheek.

Tenchi, over controlled with anger, charged Kagato. 

"Kagato!" he yelled, running, "You'll pay for laying a hand on Ayeka!"

Tenchi jumped high into the air. He then dove towards Kagato, his sword poised to strike down his opponent. His body stopped suddenly and pain ran throughout his body. Kagato had focused on creating an energy barrier. Tenchi lay there, writhing in pain on the shield, screaming.

Kagato then waved the shield away. Tenchi was sent back. His body hit the ground with so much force that he bounced a few times before halting to a stop.

While Tenchi's body laid there, not moving, Kagato began to walk towards the young prince. He formed a black sword from his negative powers.

"So this is the boy prince I've heard about..." Kagato grinned evilly. "...how pathetic."

The chains burst. She had freed herself. Ayeka jumped up in the bed, onto her feet, just as Kagato raised his dark sword. 

"Stop this!" She cried out.

Kagato glanced at her, poised to make the final blow.

"Kagato! I'm ordering you!"

"Your orders have no meaning..."

The enraged Ayeka her hands towards Kagato. With small concentration, she formed a small ball of energy. 

"Leave my Tenchi ALONE!"

Her attack launched at her target with amazing speed. Ayeka's face of confidence melted into a face of horror as Kagato's sword parried the attack. The attack continued and hit the wall, collapsing it.

"Nice try princess..." he laughed.

He returned her gesture with his own energy attack. She tried, but wasn't able to block the attack. She cried out as she fell to the ground.

Tenchi stood up weakly. Kagato listened to the boy's short, hard breaths as if it were some kind of sick music to him. He took his gaze from Ayeka back to Tenchi. 

"She had a lot of hope in you..." Kagato chuckled.

"You're going to pay!"

"She called you her Tenchi." Kagato laughed louder.

Tenchi charged him. Kagato repelled the attack. The sound of sword into flesh echoed in the area. Kagato smiled as he slid his sword out of Tenchi's shoulder. His foot connected to the prince's chest, knocking him back

"I....I won't let you taker her away from me..." Tenchi gasped out, slipping to his knees. Kagato enjoyed this sight. I'll save some fun for later... With another kick, Tenchi blacked out.

  
  


"Kiyone!" Mihoshi yelled.

Kiyone's eyes opened up.

"We're almost to Jurai!"

She immediately awoke. Kiyone stood up from her seat. "Could I get some coffee?"

"Riiiight here." Washu popped up, handing her a glass.

"So, we're finally here..." Kiyone said. 

Ryoko burst through the door. "Hurry up! We have to get to Tenchi!"

The ship stopped dead. Everyone fell forward. 

"A tractor beam!" Washu gasped.

  
  


Drip. Drip. Drip. Tenchi's eyes opened weakly. Purple hair was against his chin. Ayeka, oh Ayeka...he thought to himself. He peered up. It was the floor, he'd been tied upside-down with Ayeka. The drips he was hearing was the sound of the blood on the floor. His blood.

"You see...I'm not such a bad guy after all. I'm letting her join her Tenchi..." Kagato laughed. "...in death!"

Tenchi began to hear his dark sword swinging. Shocks went throughout his body. He cringed as the blood ran more profusely. He felt Ayeka's body tremble as she was hit as well. A spark in his mind erupted. 

"I won't let you!..."

Kagato looked at him. "Eh?"

"I won't let you...hurt MY Ayekaaaa!!"

He felt his body surge with energy. The constraints on Ayeka and himself began to glitter off. They fell for the floor. Kagato glanced around. The trees around began reacting as well. 

"Wha...what's going on?!" Kagato yelled.

Tenchi cradled Ayeka in his arms, shielding her from the impact from them falling. He set her down gently, and then jumped down to his feet.

"Damn it boy! You're actually beginning to annoy me." 

A dim green aura enveloped Tenchi's body. 

"You...you're going to pay..." Tenchi took a step forward. "...Kagato!"

Kagato reacted by forming a very large energy ball, about this size of himself. "Since I'm such a nice guy why don't you leave ...I'll..."

"Leave!?" Tenchi yelled. "I would never forsake Ayeka. Just as I would never forsake her people."

"You seem to care for her..." Kagato laughed, launching his attack. "Lets see how she likes her Tenchi lying next to her, a little over-done!"

Tenchi didn't even wince as the attack hit him. The ensuing explosion made Kagato sigh in extreme pleasure and relief. 

"Silly boy..." he smirked, beginning to walk towards Ayeka. The trees around them began to react even more. "What?"

Three lights emerged from the grey abyss. Those aren't lights...those ...those are light hawk wings. But how? There isn't a ship in miles that could generate them. Where then? The ...

"Kagato..." Tenchi's voice rang out.

"What is it we have here? Where are you getting this power?"

Tenchi held out his hands and two of the three light hawk wings moved back and formed armor. He grabbed the third and it formed into a sword.

A furious Kagato fired an attack at Tenchi. The attack absorbed into Tenchi's light hawk sword. Tenchi responded by drawing his sword back and throwing at Kagato. As the sword hurdled at it's target, it turned into an energy attack. Kagato phased out of the way just in time. 

"Not close enough boy!" Kagato yelled, charging him.

Tenchi held his hand out and formed another sword. He charged Kagato. Ayeka...I won't let him hurt your people, or you most of all...I won't let him hurt yo....

Their swords crossed as they passed each other. The silence was broken as ships could be heard immediately outside. Kagato slipped to his knees.

"There goes my destiny...my destiny of darkness..." He held his hand towards the sky, before coughing up blood and collapsing.

His sword faded, his armor faded. The aura around him faded as well. Tenchi turned to Ayeka, and began to stagger towards her. The danger is over Ayeka...everything is going to be alright from now ooo........... He collapsed.

A sudden hit caused her eye's to open. Ayeka looked down and froze with horror as Tenchi's still head lye in her lap. She sat up immediately . Her aching arms wrapped around him. Her tears rolled down her face.

Still no response. She feared for the worst as she heard footsteps rushing in her direction. Her speechlessness was broken as she cocked her head back and let out a bone shattering scream.

The footsteps stopped at the doorway. Ayeka paid no regards to whom it was. She continued to hold her Tenchi, caressing him. 

"Ayeka!" familiar voices shouted. It was Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Sasami. The three ran towards her and Tenchi. Ryoko jet into the room and picked Tenchi out of Ayeka's weak, battered arms. 

"Tenchi! I missed you!" Ryoko yelled, crying in delight.

Silence.

"Tenchi?! Did ya hear me?"

Silence.

She held him up a little. His head slumped forward. Ryoko floated to the ground, cradling Tenchi.

"Washu!" she cried out.


End file.
